


What do you think

by maizonos



Series: Hyungwon Bingo (May - August 2019) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyungwon Bingo, Hyungwon can read minds, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: It's hard finding peace of mind when you can't stop yourself from reading everyone else's minds.





	What do you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third and final fic for the first round of Hyungwon Bingo! The prompt is 'cabin'.

Hyungwon hugs the teddy bear closer, trying to fill that empty space in himself. It’s been four years, and he still manages to be scared of being on his own when it’s dark outside.

The most annoying part about living in a cabin far away from civilisation is that instead of being bothered by the neverending thoughts of humans, he’s bothered by the thoughts of the animals. Since he doesn’t exit the cabin that often, he normally doesn’t see them, but their thoughts always find their way to him all of a sudden, sometimes at terrible times, like when he’s sleeping, or trying to. At least there are fewer thoughts running around, invading his mind, when it’s just some animals here and there, never an entire crowd of them. It’s really disturbing for him, when he hears things he knows he shouldn’t, so with animals at least it’s a little better.

Some time ago, Hyungwon came to the conclusion that cowardice probably runs in the family. Just like the power to read minds. When Hyungwon’s father passed ownership of the cabin down to him, Hyungwon had assumed that it would somehow be able to block all the thoughts of others out. He was proved wrong the second he stepped inside the cabin and closed the door behind him because he could still hear the thoughts of the baby bird searching for its nest and the caterpillar enjoying the taste of a leaf. It dawned on him, then, that the cabin was pretty much only for escaping from the chaos of people and their thoughts until the power disappeared after many years. Rather than turning back and deciding that he’d prefer to face life (and all the thoughts) head-on, Hyungwon stayed in the cabin. If that wasn’t cowardice, Hyungwon wasn’t sure what it was.

Unable to deal with the eerie silence anymore (he really had gotten used to the thoughts, huh), Hyungwon crawls out of the bed, fumbles around in the dark, before successfully putting one of the CDs Kihyun had given him in the CD player. Knowing that there was no way he could get any noise complaints, Hyungwon let Kihyun’s voice fill the entire cabin. Instantly, Hyungwon felt more relaxed and reassured that he wasn’t alone. It was true that he wasn’t always alone anyway. Kihyun came whenever he could, but being busy with university and his part-time jobs, his visits normally never lasted more than two days before he had to return to the city for another month or so.

There was always something comforting about the fact that other than Kihyun himself, Hyungwon was the only one who got to hear these beautiful tracks. Maybe that was the good thing about Kihyun deciding against being a singer. Thinking about Kihyun made Hyungwon wonder when he would finally pay him a visit again. It felt like it had been ages since Kihyun’s last visit, but time always felt like it was passing slowly when there wasn’t that much to do. Hyungwon had finished reading all the books Kihyun had brought with him last time and he’d already cleaned the entire cabin that morning. A small smile tugged at Hyungwon’s lips, thinking about how proud Kihyun was that he kept the cabin quite neat and tidy. His room back in Gwangju, meanwhile, was far from organised, and Kihyun had always told him off about how unhygienic it was whenever he visited Hyungwon’s house back then.

If Hyungwon was better at singing, maybe he would sing along to Kihyun’s covers and self-composed songs, but it didn’t help that he rarely needed to use his voice these days. Instead, he simply nodded his head to the soft beat and climbed back into bed. Sometimes he wished he could just talk to Kihyun on the phone or text him like he used to back when he didn’t live in the middle of nowhere, but the network connection was so poor that he’d given up after that first day.

When he’d first been told about how he, the eldest child, would be receiving the power to read minds (funny it was called a ‘power’ when it's done pretty much anything but empower him) upon reaching the age of sixteen, he’d thought it would be nothing, totally unaware that it would flip his whole life upside down. He’d ended up ruining some of his friendships because he was having too much trouble telling the difference between thoughts and things people had actually said aloud. To top it off, he wasn’t allowed to just go around and tell anyone that he had this power because that would put his whole family at risk of being snatched back up by the government.

Choosing only one person outside of his family to know his secret was so difficult. While Hyungwon knew that there was a slight chance that it wouldn’t take him that long to be able to learn how to switch off his mind-reading power, there was also a possibility that he would have to wait for years and years before it happened. After the many disasters that had happened in the two years that he was forced to remain in school for, Hyungwon didn’t have as many people who he could call ‘friends’ (but he never had many to begin with). Noticing that Kihyun has always stuck by him even though Hyungwon had been unable to reply whenever he tried to ask what was wrong, Hyungwon and his parents agreed that they would tell Kihyun.

Kihyun had refused to believe Hyungwon at first, accusing Hyungwon of trying to pull a prank on him when Hyungwon explained how he needed someone outside of his family - Kihyun - to visit the cabin in order for Hyungwon to determine whether he could control his mind-reading or not. But after Hyungwon successfully read out a whole series of Kihyun’s thoughts, Kihyun could only believe him and agree to help him through his years as a mind-reader. From then on, Kihyun made it his duty to take care of Hyungwon properly, spending excessive time with him whenever he could.

Maybe it was partly because Hyungwon could hear Kihyun’s thoughts, but the fact that Kihyun was so obviously proud to be Hyungwon’s sole confidant might have contributed to how Hyungwon slowly started falling for Kihyun. And because he had no choice but to keep hearing Kihyun’s thoughts whenever Kihyun was within range, he found out that Kihyun liked him too. Which led to Hyungwon confessing and them getting together as a couple.

“What if they find out about your powers?” Kihyun had asked once when Hyungwon was still going to school with Kihyun, concerned about the worst things that could happen.

“If possible, I’ll quickly run off to the cabin before they can catch me. My dad made me memorise the location in case this happens. This is where you come in and bring me anything I need, you probably won’t get caught since you don’t have powers and you’re not a part of the family either. If my family doesn’t manage to find a way to break free from their grasp, I guess it’ll just be you and I. It’s not really important to continue the bloodline so it’ll be fine if I don’t have kids of my own. In fact, it would be quite dangerous to fuel on more generations of mind-readers, I’d rather not put more people through this gruelling experience. That’s how it’s happened for all my ancestors. But sometimes having kids is a bit hard to avoid, I suppose.”

“You’ve...thought about this a lot.”

“Yes, I really have.”

Thankfully, Hyungwon’s family secret didn’t break out because Kihyun was trustworthy and Hyungwon kept a low profile at school after the first month of chaos with his former friends, choosing to just stay with Kihyun all the time (it did have its perks, after all, like how Kihyun tutored Hyungwon, offered Hyungwon his lap during break times whenever Hyungwon hadn’t gotten sufficient sleep what with all the buzzing of thoughts even at 3 in the morning, and was always there to hear Hyungwon out).

It wasn’t long before it was time for Hyungwon to move into the cabin, rather than go to university like Kihyun would be doing. Having just started going out with Kihyun, and having always been interested in pursuing journalism, this upset Hyungwon a little, but Kihyun promised to bring him the appropriate study materials for him to do some self-learning.

And that was how he ended up living in the cabin for the last four years. It wasn’t a very long story or anything. Although the years really passed by awfully slowly whenever Kihyun wasn’t visiting, nothing major had really happened for Hyungwon. Kihyun, meanwhile, was on his way to getting a PhD in engineering and was working on saving money for the two of them, which was why he had two part-time jobs.

Some distance away, probably at the very edge of his range because of how faint it was, Hyungwon hears something or someone thinking, very angrily, about how slippery the path is. Since Hyungwon couldn’t hear any rain at all, he concluded that it was probably drizzling and went back to cuddling the teddy bear whilst the CD moved on to the next track, this time a more upbeat cover. Being used to having no humans around at all for weeks at a time, Hyungwon never really bothered trying to figure out what exactly was the source of the thoughts he was overhearing. He let himself get lost in the music, blocking out everything else. It was one of the ways he used to cope with his uncontrollable mind-reading.

It was only when he heard his own name in a thought, louder than the one about the slippery path, that he quickly sat up, the teddy bear almost slipping from his hands.

_I wonder if Hyungwon is asleep right now._

Kihyun. It had to be. Not even his family members were permitted to visit the cabin, just in case the beans were spilled and people tried to hunt him, the latest gifted spawn of the family, down. Not to mention, since this thought was a lot closer and therefore louder, Hyungwon could hear Kihyun’s slight lisp.

_If he’s asleep, then maybe I can surprise him!_

By now, Hyungwon had switched to actively trying to pick up Kihyun’s thoughts. It was a lot easier to do when he could see his target, but Kihyun’s thoughts tended to be quite clear and loud, so Hyungwon had no problem picking them up. Unsure of what to do with the knowledge that Kihyun was a few minutes away, Hyungwon busied himself with another round of cleaning, sweeping the floor and arranging everything another time even though he knew it was all already perfect and up to Kihyun’s expectations.

_The lights are off. I guess that probably means he’s in bed, at least. Does that mean I can sneakily take a photo of him adorably sleeping then? That would be so cute._

Hyungwon giggles. It had been a while since he’d last giggled, he was sure. Kihyun always gives him such pure joy. Finally putting the feather duster away, Hyungwon creeps next to the door. Kihyun would open the door and Hyungwon would scare him. He felt a little evil for doing that, but sometimes he saw Kihyun as the evil one for always being away for so long (though in reality, he didn’t actually think Kihyun was evil, he just needed an excuse to pout at Kihyun until he gave in and did whatever Hyungwon asked).

There’s still something...off about it though. He’s delighted that Kihyun’s on his way, yes, but he still feels that sense of emptiness within him. Hyungwon can’t seem to place what he’s missing. Maybe Kihyun will know, because Kihyun knows lots of things.

_Will he cringe if I say something like ‘honey, I’m home’? I can’t think of anything else right now. I really should have done some research on new lines like that before heading out..._

Kihyun’s thoughts are getting louder and louder. It almost sounds like he’s actually talking to Hyungwon. Tempting as it is to just throw the door open and welcome Kihyun, as far as Hyungwon can remember, this is the first time Kihyun’s come at night, and he can’t resist the urge to give Kihyun a little scare.

_That was quite a walk. Been a while since I last opened this door. I hope Hyungwon remembered to keep it locked._

Hyungwon hears the key slide into the door smoothly, unlocking it, and then the door swings open, Kihyun’s head peeking into the cabin at Hyungwon’s bed.

_He’s...not there? Did he go to the toilet?_

“Boo!” Hyungwon shouts while Kihyun’s still staring at the bed, wondering where Hyungwon is.

Kihyun jumps. He turns around to face Hyungwon, expression somewhat angry although still fond. His thoughts tell Hyungwon that he’s about to give Hyungwon a scolding. Kihyun does open his mouth, but instead of hearing the scolding, Hyungwon hears some terrible coughs.

Remembering that he has to use his voice now, Hyungwon clears his throat as quickly as he can. “Kihyun, are you okay? Did I scare you that badly?” He closes the door behind them, locking it as per usual before he turns the lights on.

Kihyun finally stops coughing, and he opens his mouth, about to explain that he’s sick, but then closes it.

_Maybe it’s better that I don’t speak. I always forget that I can just think in a manner that’s similar to talking to you and it’ll work fine. You probably already heard me think it but I’m a little sick._

“A little? I may not have seen the rest of humanity in years but that cough does not sound good at all. Shouldn’t you be resting at home instead of paying me a visit then?” Hyungwon asks, taking the bags from Kihyun’s hands and putting them on one of the chairs.

_No can do, it’s coincidentally the day that I had scheduled to come so if I stayed at home, it could be another month before I could find a chance to come. Besides, I’m quite sure you’ll heal me up in no time. Ah wait, that didn’t come out very well._

Hyungwon opens his medicine cabinet, pulling some bottles out. “I don’t count the number of days between your visits, every day is just about missing you, you could be away for four months and I probably wouldn’t notice.”

_What about me?? You know how much I miss you too, and to make it worse, I know how many days pass by between each visit because I’m forced to know what the date is every day. I’d rather see you than get well two days sooner._

Hyungwon slaps Kihyun’s arm gently, then pulls a chair out for him. “Idiot, you can’t find a doctor over here. What if you get me sick too?”

_You can take care of me just fine, Wonnie. You’re my doctor. You heal me up with your love. Dr Chae! How does that sound?_

Kihyun giggles. Hyungwon shrugs at the name, but he’s smiling all the same as he opens his snack cabinet to pull out some crackers. “You really do ramble so much more in your thoughts.”

_Well of course I do, I don’t vocalise a lot of my thoughts. But since you’re just reading my mind, all is exposed. Those lips are looking gorgeous as usual. So, so plump. I wanna kiss you but it’s probably not the best idea._

Kihyun pouts, making Hyungwon have to fight the desire to lean in and kiss him. He accepts the crackers and a mug of warm water gratefully, mouthing the word ‘thanks’.

_I’m surprised you didn’t finish eating these already._

Kihyun rips the packet open and bites into a cracker, almost choking when he coughs.

_It really sucks to be sick. Wait, before you tell me this is why I shouldn’t have come, let me just say that it’s well worth it, being able to be with you again._

Kihyun flashes Hyungwon a look full of warmth and affection. Hyungwon can feel himself melting.

“You’re so sappy and weak for me,” Hyungwon teases, earning a weak punch on the shoulder and a glare.

_Am not. You know, it feels weird just trying to think coherently rather than how I would usually think and not speaking at all while I get to hear you speak instead. But it’s nice being able to hear your voice again._

“Hurry up and finish eating and take that medicine so we can cuddle and you can rest,” Hyungwon whines.

_Now look who’s weak for the other. But don’t you worry, I want to cuddle too. Oh yeah, how’s the garden going?_

“Since I’ve been able to just stick to eating the crops rather than relying on the snacks, quite well.” Hyungwon opens up the bags Kihyun had brought with him and pokes through the contents. “Did you really have to bring all of this today when you’re already in such a terrible condition?”

_Yeah, of course, I can’t just let you keep cleaning this place over and over again with no other source of entertainment. It would be even worse if you got bored enough to go out and explore and then ended up getting caught by someone. God, please don’t ever do that no matter what, not even to save someone in distress, okay? Sorry, I know I’m overprotective and kind of selfish._

“It’s okay, Ki, I would feel the same if it were the other way round.” Hyungwon pats Kihyun’s head, then goes back to the bags. He pulls out a CD. “You recorded more songs for me?”

_Right, can't hide anything from you when you're more than capable of reading my mind. It's...actually a bunch of voice recordings. Listen to them when I'm not around, okay? I said some sappy stuff, so you can make fun of me next time, just please don't play it now. I know it's kind of weird to get them on a CD but there's not really any other way since I did take your phone back home..._

“Ohh, okay then.” Hyungwon spares the disc another glance, then puts the CD away despite his growing curiosity about the voice recordings.

Kihyun downs the last of the water with the medicine and stands up quickly, his cheeks still flushed.

“O-okay, let’s go to bed now. I’m getting tired.” It’s the first time Kihyun’s spoken since his arrival, and his voice sounds far from how angelic it usually is.

“Your voice sounds worse than I thought it would,” Hyungwon frowns and rises up from his seat too, concern dotted all over his face. “Still cute though, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He offers Kihyun a cheeky smile.

“You’re only saying that because my voice is the only one you’ve really heard in the last four years,” Kihyun croaks and rolls his eyes, but his thoughts give away that he’s secretly pleased.

“Just come here,” Hyungwon hushes as if Kihyun were a crying baby, already lying on his bed once more, his arms wide open.

Kihyun giddily lets himself tumble into Hyungwon’s embrace, burying his face in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. Hyungwon wraps his arms around Kihyun’s slender waist, breathing in Kihyun’s scent. It smells...like home. Not this home, but his real home, back in the city.

Something clicks in Hyungwon. He hugs Kihyun closer, kissing the top of his head repeatedly and sliding his hands under Kihyun’s sweater.

_What’s gotten into you?_

Despite his bafflement, Kihyun still snuggles into Hyungwon.

“I finally figured out what makes me feel whole again,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“And what’s that?” Kihyun whispers, his voice so soft, so soothing it could lull Hyungwon to sleep in seconds.

“Being in your arms,” Hyungwon whispers back, reaching one arm up to stroke Kihyun’s hair.

Kihyun beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. :3 This is my first time writing a fic involving any supernatural elements so I apologise if any part of this seems really weird, it may also be because it doesn't start right when Hyungwon gets the ability to read minds so everything's kind of lumped together?? I actually finished writing this about two or so weeks ago but kept procrastinating on editing it and then I went on and wrote ['a wanderer and a wonderer'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062768) instead and ended up posting it before this one lol.
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
Curious Cat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
